The Daughter of Time and the Son of the Sea
by LunaVSNico-PWN'D by Nico
Summary: Theseus Jackson and Lace di Angelo are on a quest. They need to save Lace's mom and Theseus's dad. to do that, they need to go thirteen years into the past and the help of a titan. The side story to the titan and goddess of time. Hasn't been released yet.
1. PROLOGUE

Prologue

**A/n. this is what happened between Lace di Angelo, Theseus Jackson and Bianca di Angelo on the way to Camp Half-Blood. From the year 2024 to the Underworld in 2011 and to Camp Half-Blood and everything in between. Guess who the parents are of Theseus and Lace. One is an OC, it should be simple to guess.**

**I'm not sure how well the sequel to The Goddess Luna will go off. the plot has been planned. so it will be up in about after the 20 chapter. Ouranos will have been vanquished and it went back to normal, or they thought so. And Nico gets a very special gift, and a very suprising event happens in chapter 19 in the goddess luna. Kronos definatly has a new rep.**

It was the year 2024. It was quiet until the footsteps of two teens could be heard. A girl cried to her friend,

"Theseus! Come on! We have to find Kronos! My parents are in danger in the past! If we don't find him soon, it's going to be too late for our time and thiers!"

"I know! Are you sure he's along this way?" Theseus called to the girl. His expression was grim.

" Yes!" the girl called, her voice cracking.

"Lace, my parents are in that past too, I want to know what my dad was like before he died. If we can save them, he might be alive in this time."

"Stop." Lace commanded, " We have to cross here."

She turned to face Theseus.

"Can you help me do that trick my mom taught me? It doesn't drain her, but it drains me. You have the blood of Poseidon aswell, right?"

"Yeah, I can. And of course I have the blood of Poseidon. My dad _is_ the son of Poseidon, so **DUH**!" He felt insulted.

The two of them stood at the shore. The water became solid enough for the two to walk on. Lace stepped on the water and they started to cross to the other side. When they got to the other side. Once they hit solid ground, they started to run.

A house slowly came into view. It had a scythe over the door. Theseus knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kronos. We need to get to the past. Can you help us? Luna is missing and you're the Titan of time." The door opened. A 25 year-old guy with a scar running down the right side of his face and black hair, opened the door.

"Luna is missing? I would have felt that," He looked down at a skull ring with three charms hanging off it, "Of course I'll help you! I'm supposed to be the guard of the two. come inside. I'll bring you to thier year." A scythe appered in his hand, he guestered Lace and Theseus into the house. They followed him. A couple minutes after, a glow started appearing from the windows, it got brighter and brighter until, suddenly, it was gone.

Inside the house, Kronos was staring at where they disapeared.

"Please let this work. And good luck." He mumured as he rubbed his ring.

13 years earlier:

"Ow." Theseus and Lace muttered when they landed. He stood up and helped Lace up.

"Where are we?" Lace murmured.

"The year 2011. I think. We are in the borders of Camp Half-Blood. Again, it looks different. Come on, let's go find Nico or Mrs.O'Leary." Theseus said.

"No. We'll be fine with what we have! Now, Theseus, piggy-back." Theseus jumped on Lace's back and she ran into a near-by tree and they disapeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Lace POV

After I hit the shades, all I felt was the extremly cold air and Theseus's grip. Then it lightened up. We were in the Underworld. I made a list in my head.

_One, Find Bianca,_

_Two, Don't look behind you as you're leading her to the living world, and _

_Three, don't get killed._

"It's too hot here. Let's find who we came for and _LEAVE_!" Theseus complained. He never was good with so much heat. On a summer day, you'd most likely find him in a pool or body of water, and I'd just be outside playing catch with my dad and it didn't bother us a bit.

"Oh, shut up." I told him, "First stop, Hades's castle."

He climbed off my back and muttered something like "Fine." and started to walk toward the horizon where the turrets of the palace could be seen. He pulled on his mom's invisbility hat and tossed me another one. I looked around to make sure none of the spirits noticed us. I let out a breath in relief.

We slowly made our way towards where Hades and Persephone lived. Cerebrus smelled us, but I tossed a rubber yak at him. I got my dad to ask one of his friends in the Hecate cabin at camp to enchant it so that way when it left my hand, it slowly grew bigger. _ What if we can't suceed? What will happen?_ I thought.

"Lace, What if we can't find Bianca?" Theseus whispered.

"We'll find her. I just need to get permission from Hades to enter Elysium." I was unsure that Hades even knew who we were. I mean, we are from the future and this is my parents' past.

We reached the gates of the castle and I managed to get the skeletons to open the gates for us by saying that we needed to see Hades, NOW! to them, they chattered to each other and then they turned and pushed the door open. We ran throught the halls as we tried to find the throne room where Hades usually was. I thought on how to introduce us. If I said that I was his granddaughter, it'd be weird to explain how we got here. Finally, we got to the throne room.

This thing still amazes me. It's like, black marble and the thrones are so ... grand.

"Hello? Hades?" I asked. It had been several years since I last saw him because Dad rarely took my brother and I to the Underworld. I thought I would have reconised him. I know gods don't age because my mom and dad appear to age ( I am a half-blood because my mom was pregnant with me before my dad became a god.) but they wanted to look like that. They brought us to the winter solstice and that's when I met Hades for the first time. I was nine when that happened.

_FLASHBACK TO BEFORE LACE WAS BORN AND WHEN NICO BECAME IMMORTAL_

_Luna POV_

_"Luna, I don't have much time. The gods are fading quickly. You must get some of the campers to become the new Olympians." Poseidon said to me. Pain etched on his face. "Zeus, Hera, Morpheus, Athena, Nemesis, Hepastus, Apothrodite, Ares, Dionysus and Hades have already faded. I fear I am next. You must tell Nico, Percy, Thalia, Pollux, Zayd, Annabeth, Ethan and a few others to take thier parents' places on Olympus." And with that, Poseidon turned to sea foam and disapeared. _He faded_, I thought._

_Then, blame me being a careless goddess, I panicked. _

_"Gotta tell Percy and everyone, _**NOW**_!" I said to myself as I popped back to camp. Straight into the dining hall. Oops. Godly size. I realized. _

_"Oh well." I whispered._

_"Morpheus cabin, your father has faded, and everyone, that goes for you. My father asked me and one frome every cabin to take over thier place. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Pollux, Zayd, Ethan, you are the ones he chose. All the other cabins, pick one camper to replace your godly parent. Meet us in the arena in ten minutes." Eveyone nodded._

_"Dad...died?" Percy asked as he was dragging poor Nico, and he was literally dragging him. Kronos sat on the bench alone now, nibbling on several cookies. _

_When we got into the arena, Nico, Percy and Annabeth had pulled on thier armour. Clarisse stood there with her fourth electric spear. The third was snapped, cortesy of me. Then the others flooded in, wearing camp tees, shorts, jeans, skorts and some were wearing chitons (like me) and some had laurels in thier hair. _

_"So, how are we going to get to Olympus?" A girl wearing black punk clothes pushed forward. Thalia, she must have heard the news about Zeus and Phoebe was standing nearby. The Stoll brothers shied away from her._

_"Pegasi, and shadow travel." I said, jesturing to Redace, Blackjack, Porkpie, Guido and Mrs. O'Leary. A few other pegasi stood around._

_"So, I shadow travel, Percy flies on Blackjack and anyone who wants, can also fly?" Nico said, wary._

_I nodded. _

_"So... who are you replacing?" My friend Zayd asked._

_"No one. I am one of the two new Olympians. Hades and his children are pardoned and they gave Hades a throne there. I am the goddess of time." I had a smug expression on my face._

_So, everyone parted ways, except for the few who climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's back. _

_"Mount Olympus, on top of the Empire State building." I whispered to her. She charged at the shadows and dissapeared. Nico ran the same way and I simply popped back to Olympus._

_"Lady Hestia, Lord Apollo." I said, bowing when I returned to Olympus with Zayd, Jake Mason, Clarisse, Ethan and Nico. They had shadow travelled. _

_"Some of the destined new gods, hmm, we just have to wait for the rest." Apollo said, leaning in his chair. He stuck his earbuds in his ears and listened to some Muse song, Neutron Star Collision, I think._

_I heard the doors open and Thalia and Phoebe walked in. _

_"Little sister." Apollo said, his eyes glinted mischieviously. _

_The rest had finished crowding into the room. _

_"So, what next?" A girl whose aura felt like she could put you asleep. Janine, daughter of Morpheus._

_"Touch the throne of your mom or dad and for the minor ones, just think: I am the son/daughter of this god/goddess and say what the element they control. For example, Ethan would think I am Ethan Nakamura, Son of Nemesis, Goddess of Balance. I am the one replacing her._

_"What if it doesn't work?" Someone piped up._

_"Trust me, it will." I said as I walked over to my throne and jumped up. I was human size from when I was in the arena and I didn't want any camper to spontaneously combust. Nico walked over to the throne opposite mine. He touched it and collapsed. Percy had also walked over and collapsed. The other campers had followed thier example, except they were a little wary of it. _

_"And they should wake up in about ten minutes max." Apollo said, he looked at the minor god kids. I noticed a green cap lying in the crowd._

Bianca._ I thought. Lace and Theseus had came from the past and brought her back from the dead. This was the second time someone was able to bring someone back from the dead. Only Hercules was able to, other than that pair of mismatched demi-gods. _

So, all we have to do is wait. It's going to be boring_. I thought._

_Nico stirred. He sat up. He looked taller, he wasn't as thin and his dark eyes had a bit of a light that said that he was a madman or a geinus. He was still that guy I loved._

_"Nn." He groaned. He looked at his hands then at me, then back at his hands._

_" How's immortality for you?" I asked, lifting one eyebrow._

_" Huh? Immortality?" He said._

_"Yes, Nico." Apollo said. His Ipod was now blasting something else._

_"Woah."_

_"Yeah, it's going to be a little disorienting at first, because you have been mortal for about 80 years now." I said to Nico._

_I heard one of the new minor gods stir. They sat up and rubbed thier eyes. One of the goddesses. Bianca had replaced Persephone. THe new goddess of Springtime stood up and looked around._

_" This is disorienting..." she said. She caught her brother's eye._

_"Aww, for the sweet love of Aphrodite, I am a minor god and Nico gets to be the god of the Dead." She pouted. Nico smirked._

_One by one, the new gods woke up. I felt a kick from the baby when Percy woke up._

_The new Olympians were : Jake Mason, the new god of blacksmiths, Emma Vote, the new goddess of love, Thalia, the new goddess of lightning and Lady of the gods._

_Hera was replaced by Hestia and Apollo stayed. Zayd or as some called him, Luke, had replaced Hermes. Clarisse took her father's place as the goddess of war and Percy took our father's place. Pollux for Dionysus and so on. Ethan for Nemesis, Janine for Morphwus, Dawn for Eos, and Kronos had stood against the doorway, watching this the whole time, holding his scythe. He nodded to Zayd. I have achieved what he had asked me. Keep Zayd alive. _

_I smiled at Nico, knowing our family had only just begun._

_END of FLASHBACK_

"Who are you?" Hades asked, he looked a lot younger. He still had the greasy hair I was used to, but his face appeared a lot kinder in my time. He looked out of place here.

"My name is Lace di Angelo. And this is Theseus Jackson. He's my best friend and we came to ask for a simple favour."

"What is the favour?" He asked me, a little meaner this time. I guess because he really doesn't like to do favours.

" We need entrance to Elysium. I need to save my mom and his dad in our time. We came from the future to save our parents. Theseus wants to know what his dad was like because he died before he was born. And my mom is missing and my dad is very worried, and I need to bring Bianca back!" I started. Hades signaled to me to be quiet. I knew from my dad that Hades had a temper and my dad's would sometimes flare at Percy. So I learned the hard way how not to make a god or goddess mad. I got my dad and mom mad on a regular basis. So I shut up.

" Theseus, you remind me of a certain nephew and you have his hair, which is strange." He said to Theseus. He blushed three shades of red. He did that whenever he was compared to his dad.

"Lace has some similarities too. Except her eyes are two-coloured, she has one sea green eye and one is a dark colour. Her hair is the same colour as my dad's and her mom's and mine, but a little lighter. Her twin has the exact colour." He told Hades.

Hades looked at us strangely.

"I am your granddaughter from the future. My dad is your son and in the future, we are in grave danger. Ouranos has taken over and my mom has gone missing!" I started to cry.

"She's had a hard time in our time. At least her dad was there... My dad is missing in our generation. Originally, only Lace was supposed to come and I tagged along when I heard my dad was in this time. And her siblings are worried." Theseus hugged me, I gripped his arm.

"Who is your parent?" Hades said.

"Nico and Luna di Angelo are mine." I said. "In our time, Luna is the goddess of time and Nico is the Lord of the Dead. The gods have faded in our generation. Only Apollo and Hestia remained. _All _of the gods, including you. It's set in stone."

"Mine are Annabeth and Perseus Jackson." Theseus's voice was grave. I have heard his mom's voice do that before. His gray eyes shone with worry.

Hades's eyes widened.

**(A/N Yes. Yak is a word. It's like a bison or buffalo, but a lot shaggier. The rubber yak idea came from Mrs.O'Leary in the fourth book. The scene where Nico becomes a god is later on in the main story. Redace is my pegasus, well, Luna's pegasus. Emma Vote is based off of one of my friends. Her name is Emma and just, read my other story once it's up.- advertising for it.:D**

**-****LUNA**** )**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Theseus

Ok, so we were in the underground, standing in front of Lord Hades himself ( I'm jealous of Lace because she has spent a few hours with him and this was the first time I'd met him) and his eyes were almost bugging right out of his eye sockets.

"So, you really are the children of my nephew," Hades said slowly to me and turned to Lace. "And my son and Luna?"

We nodded in unison.

"Then, Lace, I give you permission to enter Elysium. If anyone asks why you're alive, just say 'Official orders from Lord Hades,' and they should let you by."

Ok, first, what about me?

Second, The Should part did not reassure me.

"Thank you, Hades." Lace said, bowing to him. I am thinking she was thinking the same thing, but, I guess Hades is in a good mood, since Lace's dad often told me how sometimes he is so scary, and once even try to kill him out of anger.

"You're welcome." His gaze softened a little. More like china hard then rock hard.

I turned to Lace." We really should get going." I said, I think he will let his grandaughter's friend go through. He really did soften when the Olympians welcomed him!

I then heard my phone going off.

Do you know what's worth fighting for,

When it's not worth dying for,

Does it take your breath away and you feel suffocated.

The tone if I got a text.

Yo, Thes.

U guys all right? Dad is worried about you two and he wishes u 2 gud luck.

-Annabell

Wow, they surprisingly got good reception down here, and Ann's in the future, who knew?

"Yeah, we should go. Bianca isn't going anywhere though. She's a spirit." Lace looked out one of the windows.

"Mhmm."

"Bye, Lord Hades."

"Don't end up dead, just, try to do your best in the war coming up."

"We will."

We turned and headed out the way we came, through halls and past several zombies who were still capable of facial expressions and they gave us strange looks. I guess it's not every day that two half-bloods that aren't dead come here.

Must be years ago since Mom and Dad came here with their best satyr friend.

"So, which way?" I asked.

"Uh, I think that way." Lace pointed to her right. She looked a little confused.

"Really?" I looked in the direction and saw houses: Roman, Victorian and mansions from who-knows-where.

"Elysium." Lace said. " We are finally there."

Lace

Get in, find Bianca and get to camp. Easy, especially with me being able to shadow travel. I just grab Bianca's hand and run into a shadow. Nothing is simpler. I thought.

We walked down the road to a small clearing where a barbecue was being held. I saw people from Roman times and modern times. I even saw a few desceased demigods.

"Hey, Silena, how's the afterlife?" I heard a slightly familiar voice say, it sounded like my dad, except a girl's voice.

"Great, Bianca!" A ghost in pink clothes was talking to a tween about twelve in silvery clothes.

"Well, that was easy." I muttered, sounding like that Staples easy botton that said "that was easy" when you pushed it. I loved annoying my siblings with it, especially Sol. He would jump a few feet into the air from it.

"Huh?" Bianca said as she looked in our direction.

"Hey Bianca." I said.

"Who are you two?" She asked as she walked, no, drifted over.

I told her who I was and who Theseus was.

"So, you're my niece?

"Yes, I am."

"And Luna really is your mother?"

"Yes."

"And Percy really is your father?"

"He is."

If ghost or shades could faint, Bianca just did.

"Come on, we need to bring you back to the living world." I siad as I threw a charm at her.

"Return to life and come with us to return to the land of the living." I chanted in Ancient Greek and she became bone and flesh once again and the charm cracked into pieces.

It was a charm that could only be used once.

"You probably would need- " Theseus started to say as Bianca pulled out a wicked celestial bronze hunting knife.

"Some sort of knife or sword?" She finished with that same strange glint in her eyes as my dad, a little hungry and a little mad.

" Funny Bianca!" I laughed.

I tugged on thier arms and pulled them into a shadow and I felt the cold rush of shadow traveling.

Camp Half-Blood. I thought.

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. My Internet wasn't working and I got really pissed at it. I'll give a spoiler to the first one who PM's me with the correct song name and band that Theseus's text tone is. Hint: look in the third Percy Jackson book. His call ring tone will be the same band. And Lace's ring tone is the same band as well, except her text tone is just an annoying BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

**I can't wait for Tuesday because the long-awaited-awesome- Rick-Riordan-fantasy-author's-latest-book, The Lost Hero, is coming to stores and waiting is driving me up a wall.**

**I have plans for a few fan-fictions and I want a vote on what to do next.**

**1. Shugo Olympians**

**A crossover with Percy Jackson and Shugo Chara.**

**It has Luna and Zayd in it.**

**The Percy Jackson crew (Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Zayd, Kronos and Luna) find guardian eggs in thier beds a year after the final battle against Atlas and completely freak out. Easter and Atlas combine forces and it's upto the two parties to combine and beat the baddies once and for all.**

**2. Last Moments**

**A one-shot about Luke's final moments in TLO's We trash the Eternal City.**

**3. Sunshine Islands Eternity**

**Luna is the new rancher on the Goddess Ranch on Ranch Islands. She has no idea what she was getting into when she moved here and she has to raise the islands that sunk several years ago that took down her father.**

**Love, heart breaks, family and adventure.**

**4. Five feet under**

**Stryder and Aragon are stranded on an island and they have no idea who thier parents are or why they are there until a boy washes up on the beach perfectly dry and they care for him until her comes around and brings them to a camp where they don't quite fit in and they have absolutly no idea what the Fates have in store for them. **


End file.
